


Father Christmas

by xfitzwellsx



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, three shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx
Summary: An accompaniment to "Parenthood." A three-shot story featuring Charlotte, Isabella, and Henry during the holidays.





	1. The Eve

“You know this means one of us can’t drink tonight,” Charlotte pointed out with a grimace, tapping Henry’s nose lightly as she cradled him on her hip. The near three year old fidgeted slightly in his mother’s arms, wanting to reach over and play with the decorative fringes of his other mother’s dress curiously. Instead Isabella offered her young son her finger to play with, his tiny ones grasping on with amusement as she made a playful face towards him. 

“I’ll fall on that sword,” Isabella offered sweetly, kissing his fingers as Charlotte knocked on the door of her mother’s house on Greek Street. It was decided that they would spend Christmas Eve at the Wells’ home, and in return, all were welcome to Lady Fitzwilliam’s estate on Christmas Day. After a few moments, the door flew open and Margaret Wells’ beaming face shown on the other side. 

“Let me see my grand boy!” The bawd requested, taking Charlotte in her arms in greeting. The younger woman rolled her eyes, sending a smirk towards her lover in exasperation. In the next moment Henry was swept from his young mother’s arms and was being cradled by Margaret, cooing over her grandson as they had so decided he would be.

“Grandma!” Henry squealed with delight, arms outstretched to Margaret with excitement. The old bawd still had trouble wrapping her mind around being called that; she always thought she was too young for grandchildren. But now that Henry was in her life, she couldn’t imagine it being any other way. She bowed for Lady Isabella, and the group was led into the parlor. 

“Charlotte!” Lucy came springing from the stairs and into the parlor with eagerness to see her sister, Charlotte giggling with childhood innocence at the sight of her baby sister and wrapping her arms around her.

“Hey Sprat!” Charlotte reciprocated the hug, placing a kiss atop Lucy’s head with affection. Lucy caught Lady Isabella’s eye, curtsying in respect with a fond smile. 

“Your Ladyship.” She addressed her, before eyes lighting up once again. “Is he here?” Nothing quite lit up the Wells home like Henry did. It was the same when Jacob was born, as well as Lucy. Charlotte couldn’t say the same for her; but Margaret assured her it was the same situation. 

“You’d think the king was coming,” Charlotte shook her head in disbelief at everybody’s eagerness to see Henry, though if you asked her, she completely understood why: Henry was perfect. 

“For six shillings he can be.” It came from Nancy, and there was a round of laughter around the room while William began to take both Charlotte and Lady Isabella’s coats. “”How about a round, yeah? It’s Christmas, after all.” The dominatrix made her way with a bottle of whiskey and glasses around the room as Charlotte and Isabella got settled, Isabella refusing the drink politely. 

Henry walked his way around the room like a show and tell, greeting each family member with a bright innocent smile. Eventually he ended up in Williams arms, and not even he could keep the smile off of his face at the small boy. “He’s grown a foot since I’ve last seen him,” Margaret offered, “what are you feeding him?”

“You saw him last week, Ma.” Charlotte rolled her eyes, resting her head on Isabella’s shoulder as they relaxed into one of the sofas. After a few moments, Henry made his way back to his mothers, Isabella lifting him from the ground and sitting him down between herself and Charlotte.

“That’s entirely a week too long,” Margaret shook her head in disbelief, taking a sip from her glass of whiskey. Henry fidgeted in his place, reaching for the glass in Charlotte’s hand. The room erupted into laughter at the action, Nancy egging the toddler on as Charlotte shook her head with a laugh, pulling the glass farther away from the tots hands.    
  


“That’s not for you, little man.” She explained softly, smoothing his hair down. 

“Oh, go on and give him a taste. Stick your finger in there, let him have a suck.” Nancy jeered playfully from her place beside Lucy on one of the couches. 

“Yeah!” Henry pouted, looking up at Charlotte with his tiny eyebrows furrowed in displeasure at having been denied the drink. 

“Shush,” Lady Isabella scolded the group lightly, disliking the idea of Henry being fed alcohol. “We’d like him to be up to enjoy the celebrations,” she added with a small grin.

“I’d say a bit of whiskey is the best way to celebrate,” the dominatrix argued with a shake of her head, and Isabella just chuckled. “Come here, Henry.” Nancy requested lightly, patting her knee for the boy as he climbed from his place on the couch and toddled over to his ‘aunt.’ Nancy gave her glass to Lucy who sat beside her so that she could bend down and lift the tot onto her lap, taking the glass back a moment later. 

“Nance -” Charlotte began to protest, thinking that Nancy was going to ignore Isabella’s request and give him the whiskey anyway. Nancy looked at her with a shake of her head and a scoff.

“Don’t get yourself vexed, darling.” She assured, not being able to help the grin that broke out on her face as Henry looked up at her with shining blue eyes. “Go on and tell me what you asked for for Christmas,” she offered him, getting comfortable. Charlotte and Lady Isabella shared a smile at that, Charlotte’s hand coming to lock fingers with Isabella’s. 

“But  _ you’re _ not Father Christmas,” Henry pointed out incredulously, lulling his head to the side in confusion. This made a deep, hearty laugh escape from Nancy. 

“Oh, but I see him plenty. Father Christmas loves a good birching.” Of course the toddler didn’t understand, and the older members in the room couldn’t hold back their laughter at Nancy’s words. Unsure of what everybody found so funny, Henry twist around in Nancy’s lap to look at his mothers for answers. When none were given, he tried to bring his attention back to the original request. 

“A horse!” He exclaimed with joy, and Charlotte sighed with exhaustion at that. For the past few months, all Henry had been speaking of was  _ horses _ . He’d seen Isabella out riding when he was meant to be asleep for his nap one day, and had talked of nothing else since. Of course, he was too little for a real horse. The mothers had settled instead on buying him a rocking horse, beautifully adorned with reds, greens, and golds. Hopefully, it would have been enough to sate him. 

“A horse?” Nancy asked with feign astonishment, “Horses are very big. And  _ you _ , sir,” she poked him lightly in the stomach, causing a giggle to escape Henry’s lips, “are very,  _ very _ tiny.” This made Henry think a moment, before he shook his head and held it high.

“I’ll get  _ bigger _ .” He replied, as if it were the most simple answer to his problem.

“Ah,” Nancy nodded in understanding, followed by a chuckle. “Good thinking.” 

“How about we go and check on supper, Henry?” Margaret stood from her seat and walked over to where Nancy sat, taking her grandson in her arms and cooing at him softly as Henry wrapped his tiny arms around Margaret’s neck, bringing him to the kitchen.

“Can I top anyone off?” Nancy asked, finishing the whiskey in her own glass before standing to refill. Charlotte raised hers in request, as well as Will. 

“Suppose I’ll have two children to watch tonight,” Isabella jested lightly as Nancy refilled Charlotte’s glass, the younger woman rolling her eyes and crossing one leg over the other as she leaned into Isabella. 

“It’s a bit late for me to fall on the sword, love,” Charlotte chuckled in response, taking a fresh sip. Her lips trailed towards Isabella’s ear, giggling before she whispered, “I’ll not have too much. I want to be able to give you your Christmas present tonight.” Isabella bit down on her lip, casting her eyes away from Charlotte as she cleared her throat politely. 

“And what of your son, Ms. Wells?” She asked with slight amusement, watching as the others in the room continued their own conversations. There was hardly room for Henry at the Wells’ home, Isabella couldn’t imagine that they had a spare room for him to sleep in. 

“Pa,” Charlotte asked of her father immediately, drawing the man’s attention away from his conversation with his other daughter. “Do you think it’d be alright if Henry spent the night with you and Ma?” 

“Charlotte, no,” Isabella didn’t want to burden Margaret and Will with the task of babysitting for night, even if it did mean alone time with her beloved. 

Will made a move to protest, and Lucy interjected. “I’ll have him,” she nodded eagerly, smiling. 

Charlotte turned back to Isabella with a victorious smile, and Isabella sighed in defeat, a smile curling at her own lips. “I suppose, if it’s not awfully tedious for you, Lucy.” Isabella nodded finally, causing Lucy’s entire face to light up with joy at the idea of getting to spend the night with her nephew. “You’re a piece of work, Charlotte Wells.” Isabella turned back to her lover with a shake of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Warning: Smut.
> 
> This chapter will be split up into two, just felt I was writing for too long.

The rest of the night had been spent in cheerful and drunken tones. Charlotte, as promised, limited herself to only three drinks, and settled on water for the rest of the evening. It was a night of reminiscing and being together, and of course, (as usual), celebrating Henry. 

“Presents, Mama!” Henry managed to get out in his exhaustion, yawning as Isabella prepared him for bed. The mother laughed, shaking her head. 

“That’s tomorrow, my little prince. All of your presents are at home.” She assured him, sitting him down on the kitchen table. The celebrations were dying down; it was well past Henry’s bedtime but the excitement of Christmas all around him kept him awake and energetic. It would be a quiet ride over to Isabella’s estate in the morning, with Henry catching up on his sleep. 

Most of the home was settling down for the night. Nancy had passed out moments prior on one of the loveseats in the parlor, cuddling the almost empty whiskey bottle to her chest while her hat hung over her eyes. Margaret and Will had retired a while before that, bidding Happy Holidays and several kisses to Henry on Margaret’s part. Jacob was making his way around finding half empty glasses, getting his fill and cleaning up all in the same go. Some of the girls from the house had been in and out the whole night, Margaret always giving them complete freedom during the holiday. 

Lucy was helping Isabella, fetching a clean linen for Henry from the cupboard and beginning to change him, throwing the soiled one away. Charlotte and Isabella were still working on potty training, but for the moment, Henry was much more comfortable wearing nappies. “Are you excited to spend the evening with your Aunt Lucy?” Isabella cooed lovingly, watching with a small smile as Lucy fastened the linen around Henry’s waist. 

She sat him up on the table, dressing him in his pajamas and eventually lifting him in her arms with a wide smile, holding him in the air and blowing raspberries on his cheeks as he giggled madly. Isabella took a soapy wet rag to the kitchen table, cleaning the surface of any mess that Henry may have left in the process. “Yes!” Henry cheered at the question, tiny arms wrapping around Lucy’s neck with excitement as she brought him back into her embrace. 

Charlotte entered the kitchen then, dirty plates in hand as she tried to get her mother’s house in order. “He’s not tired?” She asked with disbelief as she watched Henry and Lucy interact, the boy babbling on to his aunt about Christmas and all the things that he hoped he was going to receive. Chances were he would be out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow, however. 

“There’s plenty of excitement in the air,” Isabella fought for Henry, understanding the overwhelming desire to stay up as late as everybody else and be in on the fun. Her hand caressed Henry’s back soothingly, taking him from Lucy’s arms so she could properly embrace him goodnight. “It’s well past somebody’s bed time,” she chuckled as she brushed her nose against Henry’s, his small hands coming up to rest on either side of his mothers face.  
“Goodnight, Mama.” Henry giggled, his lips pressing to Isabella’s affectionately in goodnight before reaching for his other mother. Charlotte set the dirty plates in a basin of water to soak, drying her hands on a rag before taking Henry in her arms and peppering kisses all over his small face. “Goodnight, Mummy!” He laughed as her lips tickled his cheeks, returning the kiss like he did with Isabella. Charlotte gave him one last hug before handing him back off to her sister. 

“Goodnight my sweet boy.” Charlotte replied, smoothing his blonde curls down as he rested his head against Lucy’s shoulder. “Make sure he’s not up much longer,” Charlotte instructed Lucy, giving her sisters cheek a kiss as well as Lucy settled the tote of Henry’s things over her shoulder, bidding Charlotte and Isabella goodnight before whisking Henry away upstairs to her bedroom. 

“Merry Christmas, Ms. Wells.” Isabella chuckled heartily as she drew Charlotte in by her skirts, hands resting on the younger woman’s waist as she pressed their foreheads together. She could smell the very faint scent of whiskey on her breath, but Charlotte seemed fine; she’d always been good at holding her liquor. 

“Merry Christmas, Lady Fitz.” Charlotte replied with a quirked brow, leaning in to press her lips against Isabella’s softly before pulling away and lacing her fingers through hers, leading her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The house was falling quiet, Charlotte opening the door to Lucy’s bedroom just to check up on the pair once more. Henry was already cuddled into the duvet on the bed, Lucy just about to blow the candle to her room out. “Goodnight, Sprat.” Charlotte smiled, shutting the door quietly so she didn’t wake Henry. 

Up on the top most floor, the couple began to settle into the bedroom. “I do recall promise of a...present, was it?” Lady Isabella asked with a curiously raised brow, releasing her hair from the casual hold she’d put it in for the night, curls dancing around her shoulders as they descended. Charlotte chuckled at this, beginning to take off her jewelry as the pair undressed for the evening. 

“Your memory serves you well, my Ladyship.” Charlotte teased lightly, taking a cloth to her lips to wipe away at the make up. Isabella watched with fixation as the fabric swiped across Charlotte’s lip delicately, leaving perfect plump lips naked. After a moment of silence Charlotte stood from her place by the vanity, opening one of the doors that led to a small closet. She reached up for a package on one of the shelves, lowering to to reveal a simple, black box the size of a pair of shoes. 

To say Isabella’s curiosity was peaked was an understatement. She’d received gifts from Charlotte before; but it was always exciting when a new one arrived. Charlotte made her way over to the bed to join Isabella, an eager but somewhat secretive smile on her face. “What are you up to, Charlotte?” Isabella asked curiously, biting down on her lip as her lover placed the box between them. There was a short silence.  
“Well go on then. Open it.” Charlotte urged, pushing the box towards Isabella gently. Isabella’s fingers hovered over the top of the box, running over the smooth surface before lifting it open. 

Sitting in the box on a bed of fresh linen was a smooth, finely crafted, lacquered wooden phallus. Beneath it was a padded leather strap; the type of leather one would find on a pair of gloves. A turn of the century piece of technology, as Charlotte liked to put it. Or, at least, that was what the man who had sold it to her had told her. 

Isabella felt the familiar pool of desire in her stomach as she laid eyes on the object, swallowing before meeting Charlotte’s eyes. Charlotte, however, mistook the look in her beloved’s eyes as distress. “You hate it.” Her heart sank to her stomach, excited shoulders now slouching in defeat as she cast her eyes away from Isabella. There was a brief pause before Isabella shook her head, hand coming up to cradle Charlotte’s cheek and bring her eyes to meet her own. 

“No,” Shaking her head she leaned in to press her lips against Charlotte’s passionately. The younger woman barely had a moment to react before she felt Isabella’s tongue prying between her teeth, just about demanding dominance. She willingly gave in, parting her lips and allowing her lover to take control. Isabella’s tongue swept over Charlotte’s expertly, her hand gently pushing the harlot down onto her back so that Isabella leaned over her. 

It was nice to have nights where they didn’t have to worry about Henry and could focus on one another. 

They pulled apart only for a moment to catch their breaths, Isabella riding Charlotte’s shift up her thighs as her fingers hungrily trailed up the soft skin she found there. Charlotte purred at the feeling, eyes fluttering shut as she felt her lips being enveloped by the sweet taste of Isabella’s tongue yet again. The socialite’s fingers teased the area around Charlotte’s center endlessly, or so it felt like, as she fluttered her soft fingers about the inside of her thighs. This caused Charlotte’s hips to arch up in desire, a small moan of want tumbling into Isabella’s mouth. 

Isabella’s fingers brushed through Charlotte’s folds once, smiling into the kiss at the moisture she found there and Charlotte’s small mew of approval. Moving her hand up the younger woman’s body, Isabella grabbed the ends of her shift and lifted it over Charlotte’s head so that she was bare beneath her. Her eyes ran over her figure lustfully, taking in every familiar curve and crevice of the body she’d grown to love so much. She didn’t have much of an opportunity to appreciate further, as Charlotte pulled her down by the neck to connect their lips in a tender embrace. 

“I love you,” Charlotte breathed out after a moment, her nose brushing against Isabella’s in affection. Isabella responded with one hand coming up to begin massaging one of Charlotte’s breasts, lips trailing down her jawline and towards her neck. Charlotte took the opportunity to take control, strong hands resting on Isabella’s shoulders as she switched their positions, swinging one leg over Isabella’s side so that she was straddling her; a scene Isabella had come to be quite fond of during their time together. Isabella’s hands ran up and down Charlotte’s thighs as she sat atop her, a sultry smile etched into her face at the sight before her. The pinkness in Charlotte’s cheeks were sign that she was perhaps a little intoxicated. 

“You’re tipsy,” the Lady chuckled, and as if to prove her point, Charlotte let out a melodious giggle, hips rutting against Isabella’s in teasing. The former harlot bunched Isabella’s shift in her hands and slowly lifted it up her body and over her head, revealing plump, soft breasts that Charlotte wasted no time in bending down to place kisses of appreciation upon. Isabella moaned out softly as she arched her back against her lovers mouth, one hand coming to rest in the younger woman’s tresses.

Charlotte’s lips started at Isabella’s collar, nipping at the skin there before moving lower down to her cleavage. One of her hands trailed up the Lady’s stomach in teasing, before coming up to rest on one of her breasts and beginning to massage it tenderly. Moans of appreciation fell from Isabella’s throat as Charlotte’s fingers pinched at her nipple, and grew louder when she felt the woman’s wet mouth wrap around the other.

“Charlotte…” Isabella whimpered beneath her, feeling the younger woman bite down softly on the tender flesh of her breast. If this wasn’t heaven, then Isabella wasn’t dying. Charlotte paused her actions for a moment only to move on to the next breast, giving it as much attention as the other and building a dampness between Isabella’s legs that only the eldest Wells daughter could satisfy. 

After a few moments Charlotte sat back up and smiled down at her, a mixture of lust and love painted in her eyes. Without a word Charlotte made her way down her lovers body, peppering kisses along her stomach. Lady Isabella took small breaths of pleasure as she felt the softness of Charlotte’s lips on her, eyes fluttering shut with a satisfied sigh. 

The former harlot took her time running her hands up and down the silky skin of Isabella’s thighs. She wanted to map out every crevice and fold of skin, every freckle that speckled her skin. Her lips pressed tenderly against the inside of the socialite’s thigh, tongue flicking out occasionally as she neared closer to where she was wanted most.The growing, anticipating groans from her lover only egged her on, and finally, she hooked her arms around the older woman’s thighs and pulled her forward on the mattress.

Lady Isabella didn’t bother to try and smother the gasp of pleasure that erupted from her as Charlotte’s tongue slowly dragged through the slick folds of her center. Smiling against her, Charlotte repeated the motion a few times before she wrapped her lips around her clit and began to swipe her tongue over it with light pressure.

She could feel the wetness gathering between her own legs and the younger woman couldn’t help but reach down to test the moisture that was forming there. She hummed against her lovers center, the vibrations from her tongue sending Isabella’s hips rutting upwards in desperation as she began to rock them against Charlotte’s face.

When Charlotte began to feel the woman’s legs shake in anticipation of what was to happen, she pulled away much to Isabella’s whines and protests. “Charlotte, please…” She moaned, watching as her young lover sat up and licked her lips as if she had just enjoyed a good meal. Charlotte reached over for the gift she had gotten Isabella and took it from its box. She hesitated for a moment, setting it back down on the bed before she looked at Isabella with a slightly more serious expression. “What’s wrong?” Lady Isabella asked as she sat up against the pillows, sensing Charlotte’s worry.

Charlotte took Isabella’s hand in her own as she scooted closer to her, kissing the knuckles affectionately. “I want to make sure you’re okay with this.” She replied softly, referring to the very gift she was planning on use. “That you’re not - ...I don’t want it to be bad for you, again. I want you to be comfortable.” She added quietly, reaching out to cup Isabella’s cheek lovingly. The older woman felt herself melt at her beloved’s words, and pressed her lips against Charlotte’s tenderly in appreciation.

“I appreciate your concern,” She pulled away a moment later, she herself having briefly thought about if she was alright with the idea of something like this; what her brother had done to her haunted her greatly, and she was grateful to Charlotte for keeping that in mind. “But...you aren’t him. You’re you. And I love you.” Isabella assured her, bringing her in for another long, deep kiss. 

Charlotte smiled at this, pressing the older woman back into the pillows beneath her and laying her down atop the sheets once more. “Just tell me if you want me to stop,” she instructed lightly against her lips, pulling away a moment later to resume her planned actions. Picking up the dildo and strap, Charlotte began to maneuver the fabric around her hips, tightening it. She’d only ever used one once before - and it was on a male. So it was a new experience for both of them, so to say.

Once she felt she had it on right, Charlotte took her place back atop her lover, kissing her gently as the hard appendage brushed up against Isabella’s thigh. “Oh…” The socialite whimpered softly as her body began to react once more to the ministrations of her beloved, hand grasping at Charlotte’s breasts as she continued to rub herself up against Isabella, building the tension. “Please,” Isabella breathed out.

“What?” Charlotte teased, pulling Isabella’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it lustfully. 

The older woman moaned into the hot air, feeling the dildo brush up against her center. “Please, put it in…” Isabella whimpered, her hands coming down to Charlotte’s ass and grabbing her there, pushing their centers together for some relief.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be smut, just a warning. Probably up tomorrow.


End file.
